The Chronicles of Alessia: Tales of Tamriel
by Sayannel Echeberry
Summary: When Alessia wakes up in jail, in the Imperial city, little does she know she's about to go on an incredible adventure to save the Empire. A narrative account of most of the best quests of the game, for "Adoring Fans"!


« … **hear that ? The guards are coming ! »**

A lock clicks somewhere to the right. Still sleepy, I straighten up on my bunk. Where the hell am I? I look around, my eyes watering from the bright light in the corridor. Looks like some kind of prison. Why would I be in jail? I've don't remember ever doing anything wrong. In fact, I don't remember anything. As if someone had cast a veil over my past. Oh, I can still glimpse fragments of memories, blurred figures and incomprehensible talk, sure, but I can't even remember my name. There's got to be some kind of problem there! Lifting myself from the bed, I stare down into a small puddle of water, trying to take a look at my face. My skin is pale, almost white, and below the dirt and filth I can see that my features are very fine. I must have been very pretty before I came in here.

The more I gaze at my face, the more I wonder what I'm doing in here. My eyes are of a deep, emerald green with small bright blue stars flickering across the pupil. My hair is the color polished oak, although entangled and muddy. This is not the face of a criminal. This is the face of a very beautiful young woman, a woman just out of childhood, no older than twenty-four years perhaps. Why should I be in jail? I dwell on this though for an instant, and then, it comes back to me.

**« The guards are coming! For you. Hé Hé Hé Hé! »**

And there he goes again. That's one thing I can remember. The oaf in the cell on the other side of the hall's been pestering me with the guards ever since I came here. Making snide comments about how their gonna have some good time with me before my execution. Yeah right! As if I ever was a weak little girl.

Then, I hear footsteps coming from the right, somewhere down the corridor. They echo all around the stone walls, as though there was a whole score of men coming down. A small light starts dancing across the floor and the walls, signaling the approach of the party. Damn! The light's far too bright. My eyes won't stand it, not after such a long stay in this cell in the dark. With caution, I withdraw into the far end of my small cell. Memories start coming back, slowly but surely. I remember my name, that's for sure, and I bet half the Empire still remembers it too, even after five years in here – yes, five years, that must be more or less it. After all, wasn't I the most feared assassin not so long ago? I lost count of the number of people I killed, but I'm pretty safe in saying it must have been far more than a hundred. However, it seems strange that I'd still be in jail. My execution should have been planned years ago.

I'm about to throw a small stone at the moron over on the other side when I hear voices, voices that seem to be approaching.

**« Baurus! Lock that door behind us! »**

That one sounds like a military. The voice is a female one, although with a kind of harshness that only years of military experience can give. Some kind of officer I'd guess.

**« Yessir »** a voice answers.

That one seems familiar. I can't place a face on it though, which is strange considering my natural ability to remember every single person I've ever crossed. A new voice interrupts my thinking.

**« My sons… They're dead aren't they? »**

This voice is undeniably that of an old man. He sounds a bit breath taken, as though he's just been running. Am I witnessing some kind of escape? But then… that means there's a secret passage or something of the sort down here! Now _that's_ an interesting thought.

**« We don't know that Sire. The messenger only said they were attacked. »**

There goes the officer again. She seems to be trying to reassure the old man. And she called him _Sire._ This is starting to get interesting. Which important member of the imperial family could be in such danger?

**« No they're dead, I know it. »**

Something in the old one's voice gives me the shivers. He sounds as if… he knew what was coming. As if he'd known all along and was weary of fleeing. Creepy…

**« My job right now is to get you to safety »** says the woman.

Ah. Now I can see them. There's four of them. The female soldier's leading the way. As I'd guessed, her gallons prove her to be of captain ranking. She's holding a lit torch that hurts my eyes. I shield them with the back of my hand. Behind her is an old man, probably the one they called Sire. He wears rich clothes of deep red and a glowing Amulet on his chest. Two other soldiers, apparently non-ranking, protect the back of the party. Their swords are still sheathed but my instinct tells me they are tense, wary. These men are being hunted, I can tell.

The group stops just between my cell and that of the moron. Then, to the oaf's greatest pleasure, they turn towards me. He still seems to think they've come here to take me. Well, either he's wrong and he's about to get the shock of his life, or my instincts have gone berserk and I'm about to die. Either way, something s going to happen at last.

**« What's this prisoner doing here? This cell's supposed to be off-limits »**, complains the captain.

**« Usual mix-up with the watch, I… « **starts the one she called Baurus.

**« Never mind. » **She cuts across him**. « Get that gate open. »**

Obediently, Baurus takes a step towards the cell gate and calls out to me.

**« Stand back prisoner. We won't hesitate to kill you if you get in our way. »**

Carefully, take a few steps further into the shadows, still holding the back of my hand across my brow to protect my eyes. I know it's supposed to be a threat, yet his sentence lights a small hope in me. "_If_ you get in our way." That "if" could mean a lot of things. It could just be a word like any other. But something tells me that it was used on purpose. As if to tell me that if I'm a good girl, I might not get injured. There's something fishy going on.

As Baurus opens the gate, the officer glances back anxiously towards where they came from.

**« No sign of pursuit Sire. »**

A lock clicks for the second time in minutes and the cell door creaks open. Baurus enters first and zeroes in on me.

**« Stay put prisoner. »**

A threat, once again. Well, let's not take any chances. I watch without moving as the three others enter the small cell. The captain steps up to the eastern wall of my cell and starts looking for something while the others wait in tense silence. After a moment she seems to find what she's looking for.

**« Good, let's go. We're not out of this yet. »**

She extends a hand towards the wall when the old man speaks out suddenly addressing himself to a bewildered myself! Everyone in the room freezes.

**« You… I've seen you before… »** He takes a step towards me. Baurus almost interferes, but a glance from the captain silences him. « L**et me see your face… « **Obediently, I stare into his face, allowing him a clear view at my features. « **You are the one from my dreams… » **The old man doesn't sound at all startled by finding out he dreamed of a criminal. If anything, it seems like a small note of hope came into his last words. « **Then the stars were right, and this is the day**. » He gives a small sigh, as though of resignation. « **Gods give me strength! »**

This time, I can't stop myself from speaking up. Something weird is going on and I want to know what's happening. How could this old bloke, evidently of noble blood, if not royal, dream of a poor assassin like me? I mean, okay, I was really pretty and everything, but that was before I got caught.

**« What's going on? »** I ask.

Assassins attacked my son, and I'm next. Strangely, he doesn't sound sad or anything. He's just stating a plain fact, like he was saying that rain is water or that fire burns. « **My Blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route**. » By Blades, I figure he means the three soldiers that stand beside us, listening intently. I'd heard of them in my years as an assassin. They had an awesome reputation, that of the fiercest warriors ever, dedicated solely to the protection of the Emperor. Why would the Blades protect a simple nobleman? Or is he something more than a nobleman… « **By chance, the entrance to that escape route leads through your cell. »**

**Who are you?** I've already got a fair guess at the question, but I must be sure. If I'm right, this is far more important than anything I'd ever imagined.

**« I am you emperor, Uriel Septim**. » He smiles. My guess was right! This is getting weirder by the second. « **By the grace of the Gods, I serve Tamriel as her ruler. You are a citizen of Tamriel,** he adds, **and you too shall serve her in your own way**. »

**« Why am I in jail? »** Of course, I know the answer. I just want to know why I'm _still_ in here and not buried in some pit with other wrongdoers.

**« Perhaps the Gods have placed you here so that we may meet. »** As he speaks, his eyes twinkle strangely. Could he be _amused _by the situation? « **As for what you have done… it does not matter**. » I'd bet there are several hundreds of Cyrodiilians that wouldn't agree to that, but I'd be the last to disagree. Who wouldn't want to leave this filthy place? « **That is not what you will be remembered for. » **I wouldn't be so sure of that, but once again I just shut up. This man might just be the thing I was waiting for. A way to freedom. As they say: only one way to find out!

**« I go my own way. »** Will he react? If he tries to convince me of the contrary, then it means he wants me to come along. All my hopes lie in his next words.

**« So do we all. »** He still hasn't removed that smile from his face. Could it be that he guessed what I was thinking? « **But what path can be avoided whose end is fixed by the almighty Gods? »**

Suddenly, the captain interrupts, a plea in her voice.

Please Sire, we must keep moving!

Turning back to the wall, she pushes a stone which retracts into the surface. An instant later, a whole part of the wall sinks slowly into the ground with a low rumble. Wow! Now that's impressive! And to think I had that in my cell all those years and never knew. Somehow, I feel a bit depressed by the thought.

**« Better not close this one. »** The plea in the captain's voice is even more urgent now. « **There's no way to open it from the other side. »**

I just can't believe my ears. Are they really going to let me follow them, to freedom? Could this be the chance I had been waiting for all those years? My heart beats like a drum in my chest. As the Emperor, the captain and the third soldier enter the passage, Baurus turns to me with a stern look.

Looks like this is your lucky day. Just stay out of the way.

* Anything you want, my lord! Just get me out of here and I'll be happy to do anything you like!* I follow him into the dark hole. Just before entering, I glance back at the stupid jerk who was so happy at the though that I was going to get hanged. The look on his stupid face is so astonishingly moronic he looks like an imp. Only with an uglier face.

As happy as could be, I take my eyes away from him and plunge into the darkness.

* *

After walking a few minutes in the darkness, the passage starts to come into focus. It seems to have built a long time ago: the stones are very old and covered in dust. Moreover, it is entirely supported by circular pillars, an architectural habit that is nowadays unused because of its dangers.

We follow this labyrinth of twisted galleries and small chambers for a while, no-one daring to say a word, not wanting to disturb the eerie silence. The only sound is that of the torch-flame flickering and sputtering. _Or is it_? I stop in my tracks, trying to make out the sound that I think I've heard. The sound of someone breathing, somewhere up ahead… An ambush! I'm about to call out when the captain cries out? Immediately, the two soldiers draw their swords while the Emperor unsheathes a short blade. I run after them towards the sound of the disturbance and find the female soldier fighting of three bizarre figures.

The attackers are wearing shining black armors with red cloth sticking out from under it. Their face are covered with masks figuring horrible daedric faces. Each of them is holding a mace with which they strike at the captain. As we run towards them, one of the captain's katana cleaves into one of the attackers' necks, sending him to the ground. However this assault offers the two others the opening they were waiting for and, in unison, they send a blow into the captain's face. Even from a distance, I can hear the bones crack. She falls back, blood spurting from her broken face, evidently dead.

At this sight, Baurus and the other soldier cry out in fury. While the second Blade attacks one of the ambushers, Baurus, rams his shoulder into the other sending him flying across the room and colliding into the opposite wall. In the same instant, I reach the fallen soldier's body and pick up the katana. In a sweeping movement, I slide it across the shaken assassin's throat, drawing a red line on the skin. As blood spurts from the deadly wound, I turn to see Baurus beheading the last attacker with a backhanded strike. Ignoring his agonizing opponent, he rushes up to the Emperor who is standing a small distance behind us, his sword already sheathed.

**« You all right Sire? »** The look on concern on his face is mingled with perplexity. Clearly, he doesn't understand what just happened. He glances around to check if any other killers are waiting. « **We're clear for now… »**

**« Captain Renault? »** Calls the Emperor.

**« She's dead. »** The finality of this sentence seems to drain away the last colors from the guard's face. He clearly hadn't expected a fight, and even less casualties. The loss of his superior appears to have struck him dumb for a moment. However, he recovers quickly and assumes the lead**. « I'm sorry Sire but we have to keep moving. »**

With these words, he walks up to the end of the small hall and comes upon a locked gate. At this, he searches in his pockets and draws out a small key which he fits into the lock, opening it with the tiniest click. He stands back to let the emperor and the other soldier pass. As he draws near, the other guard asks him, in a anxious tone

**« How could they be waiting for us here? »**

**« Don't know. But it's too late to go back now. »** He turns to the old man. « **Don't worry Sire, we will get you out of here. »** Although he's trying to be reassuring, it's obvious by the look on his face that he's no longer sure whether that will really possible, and who else will die in the attempt. « **They won't be the first to underestimate the Blades. »** Interiorly, I disagree with that one. It seems clear they have _not_ underestimated the Blades. Sure, they lost three men, but it is reasonable to assume they've a large number to dispose of whereas we're only four and we can't really afford to lose a man at each ambush. And it would be foolish to assume there will be no more of these. More likely than not, thirty or more other assassins are waiting between here and the exit, which isn't a really reassuring thought. « **I'll take the point. Let's move. »** At least he's got that right then. The faster they move, the better chances they have of getting away with it, and me along the way.

The Emperor and the second Blade having passed through the door, I move to follow them but Baurus blocks my path.

**« You stay here prisoner. Don't try to follow us. »**

Great. Really great! I'm about to be left alone in a forgotten secret passage with assassins that can be hiding almost anywhere and no armor nor weapons. Just a katana that, for all its sharpness, isn't really my favorite weapon. Not to mention that my long years in prison have blunted my skills incredibly. My body no longer has the same physical capacities as it had, I'm slower, less agile, weaker. I've lost most of my blade techniques and I'm not sure whether I can still use a bow and arrow. As for my magical skills, well I've more or less lost everything apart from a minor healing charm and a fireball-casting spell. And seeing as it's most probable that I've lost the greater part of my magical aptitudes, I can't even be sure that I'll be able to use them a lot. In other words, I'm kind of in a tight place. Oh yeah, and I forgot: that Blade locked the door after them, which means I'm stuck hear. Really, really _great_.

A rumble interrupts my thinking in a rather rude fashion. Well, it would be rude if it came from a human, but actually it's just the wall falling apart on my right-hand side… Wait! Did I just say "the wall falling apart"? An issue! What luck!

I'm about to enter this new passage when an old instinct comes back to me just in time. "_Always search dead bodies. You never know what you might find on them_." My mentor taught me that one when I first started training to become an assassin. Following this judicious advice, I step back to Captain Renault's body and search it rapidly. The only interesting thing I find is a short sword, like the one the Emperor has. Her armor's dented or broken and it's impossible to take it off her. Buckling the sword on my right-hand side, I swiftly search the two other ambushers' bodies.

A few seconds later, I enter the passage, three healing potions and a magic regeneration potion in my pockets. Let's get the Hell out of here.

* *

_Finally! A door!_

My god, that was the worst walk I've ever taken! I knew I'd lost most of my abilities, but to see how much I've lost! It's near hopeless! I sit down next to a dead goblins body, trying to take some rest.

The passage I've spent the last hour or so in is really dark, nothing like the one in which I followed the Emperor and his guard. This one is made of dirt and roots, and there's no torch to light it. Luckily, if there's one thing I haven't lost it's my ability to see in the dark. I know, it's a bit odd for a Bretonian but it's a natural gift of mine, and five years in a lightless cell have done nothing but improve it.

And lucky it didn't decline, too! I had enough difficulty back there with the goblins, the skeletons and – worst of all humiliations – the rats! Isn't it pathetic? The most feared assassin, endangered by a rat! In this hour I've used up all of my healing potions for a few small creatures. And to think that before I got caught I would've blown them fifty feet into the air with the most powerful spell in existence! In times like these you understand why some people go berserk when they get out of jail. Oh well, at least I got out alive, _and_ I found myself a leather armor, a bow and some arrows. It could have been worse. But let's not stay here too long. The sooner I get out of here, the better.

I walk up to the door and open it with the key I found on the dead goblin near it. It swings inwards and reveals a dim light illuminating… the same secret passage in which I left the Emperor! The passage I took was a shortcut to where they were going! And sure enough, there they come.

Not wanting to be seen just yet – they might attack me by mistake if I appear too suddenly – I creep closer, staying in the shadows. Luckily, the entrance I came from is situated in an elevated position in regard to where they come from. In such a way, I can keep an eye on them without being seen.

We should find a defensible spot and protect the Emperor until help arrives.

That's got to be the second guard. Even with such clear evidence that this flight is a trap, he still hopes for help. How sweet! Well, in a way he's not completely wrong. I am, after all, a fighter and one additional fighter is better than none. But on the realistic side, my skills have dimmed greatly and I won't be of much help if they come at us in large numbers. So let's pray that they don't.

**« Help? What makes you think help will get here before more of those bastards? »** More? That means they met others after we met. If so, they're not doing so badly. They don't seem to be wounded and none of them is dead. « **We need to get the Emperor out of here. »**

Just as he finishes his sentence, two armored figures appear from nowhere, rushing at the Emperor. Instinctively, I jump from my ledge into the fight but it is already finished, just as quickly as it began. The two killers, there magic armors having disappeared, are lying on the floor, their blood mingling with the red of their robes. Now I see better why they got no harm until here. These guys really are great fighters.

As the second Blade sheaths his katana, Baurus suddenly realizes my presence.

**« Dammit, it's that prisoner again! Kill her, she might be working with the assassins! »**

I'm about to protest my innocence when the old ruler speaks out in my defense.

**« No. She is not one of them. She can help us. She must help us. »**

I can see that Baurus doesn't think much good of this plan, but being a loyal soldier, he has no choice but to obey his lord.

**« As you wish Sire. »**

As the guard sheaths his sword, the Emperor walks up to me, just like he did in that cell just a few hours ago, when my life took a new turn, and takes me apart, clearly wanting to speak to me in private.

**« They cannot understand why I trust you. »** Well, they've got that right haven't they? I can't understand either. « **They've not seen what I've seen. How can I explain?… » **What if you started by the beginning, I want to answer, but I don't want to take the risk of irritating him. Instead, I shut my mouth and wait for him to continue. « **Listen. You know the Nine? How They guide our fates with an invisible hand? »**

**« I'm not on good terms with the Gods. »** That's the absolute truth. Five years killing their believers have created a sort of chill between me and them. Bit childish really, but then what can I do? They're the Gods, not me.

**« I've served the Nine all my days and I chart my course by the cycles of the heavens. The skies are marked with numberless sparks, each a fire, and every one a sign. »** Wow. I didn't know he was a mystique! Why does the first person I meet after five years of imprisonment seem to have lost his marbles? That's just my luck! « **I know these stars well, and I wonder… which sign marked your birth? »**

**« The Shadow. **» I hesitated just a second there, because that's not the kind of thing you usually reveal, not even to a friend. But then, he got me out of jail. It's a small price to pay in thanks.

**« The signs I read show the end of my path. My death, a necessary end, will come when it will come. »** What am I supposed to make of that?

**« What about me? »** I ask, not knowing what else to say.

**« Your stars are not mine. Today, the Shadow shall hide you from your foes until you find the path to freedom and destiny. My dream grant me no opinion of success. »** That's reassuring! « **Their compass ventures not beyond the doors of death. But in your face, I behold the suns companion. » **Actually, I'd rather say the moon, seeing as I used to live only by night. But that's not important. The dawn of Akatosh's bright glory may banish the coming darkness. With such hope, and with the promise of your aid, my heart must be satisfied.

**« Aren't you afraid to die? »** Since the beginning of the discussion, he's been speaking of dying, yet he doesn't seem at all afraid, something which I've rarely seen in people I've met.

No trophies of my triumphs precede me. His voice sounds a bit sad this time, as if he'd have wanted people to remember him for something famous, something great. « **But I have lived well, and my ghost shall rest easy. Men are but flesh and blood. They know their doom, but not the hour. » **I'd be the best to know that, trust me. « **In this, I am blessed to see the hour of my death… To face my apportioned fate, then fall. »**

**« Where are we going? »**

At this, he looks at me inquiringly, as though trying to read my thoughts. Then, with a sigh, he answers

**« I go to my grave. A tongue shriller than all the music calls me. »** His manner of speaking gives me the creeps. Can't he just speak normally? I guess not. An emperor's supposed to be different, after all. « **You shall follow me yet for a while, then we must part. »**

These words signal the end of our talk, at least for the moment. Turning away from me with what I suppose is a reassuring smile, the Emperor walks back to the two Blades who are waiting impatiently. As soon as he reaches them, the second Blade takes the lead out of the room. Staying a bit behind, Baurus gives me a quizzical look, as if trying to determine what the Emperor wants from me, then hands me a lit torch.

**« You may as well make yourself useful. Here, carry this torch and stick close. Stick close and let us do our job and you'll be all right. »**

He seems to have regained confidence. Apparently the failed attacks during the period when I wasn't with them have given him a new confidence. I just hope his confidence won't prove to be mistaken.

With a slight nod, I take the torch in my left hand and draw the dead captain's katana in my right. I then follow him out of the room.

As soon as we've entered the next room – another small rectangular chamber with only one issue – three armored figures jump out at us from the shadows, apparently convinced to take us by surprised. They couldn't be more wrong. As soon as the first reaches the leading Blade, he aims a wild blow at his head while the two others dash at the old man. In the two steps it takes me to get to the Emperor's side, the Blade ducks a blow and strikes out at the assassin, piercing his throat. As the lifeless body falls to the floor and the guard turns to us, I draw my bow and notch an arrow. Taking a brief aim at one of the two remaining attackers, I let loose the arrow which buries itself deep in the eye of the man. In the same instant, the last enemy keels over, a deep wound in the belly and another across the chest.

We all wipe our blades on the bodies of our attackers then continue our route. However, only a few steps further, four more magically armored fanatics run at us. Not having time to take up my bow, I rush to meet them, Baurus and the second Blade on my left.

I duck a first mace blow to the head and riposte with an attack to his right-hand side. He jumps backward to avoid being cut down then jumps forward again to strike anew. At that moment, his companion next to him falls to the floor in a gush of blood. Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, I leap forward and push my blade through the slit in his helm. I feel the skin and the skull give, then my sword meets something spongy: the brain.

**« Protect the Emperor! »** I hear Baurus shout, as if in dream.

I tear it out in a shower of blood and brains and jump to assist the second guard which, having dealt with one of his opponents already, is holding back the other and panting loud, a crimson stain on the front of his mail shirt. In a single glance I can tell his wound is fatal. His lung has been pierced and it's a miracle that he can still keep the other one off at all. I rush to his aid, parrying a blow to his head and thus giving him the opportunity to counterattack. He seizes the chance and delivers a vicious thrust to the man's plexus. The attacker crumples, blood flowing from the deadly hole in his chest. In the same instant, Baurus deals his opponent a mortal slash to the neck which beheads him clearly.

At once, the adrenaline flows out of my body and I turn to the Emperor, to make sure that he is all right. Sure enough, he's uninjured, his sword already sheathed, as always. Baurus takes a glance at the other Blade who nods to him briefly. "Don't worry about me. Continue." Is the message in this nod, I can sense it. The soldier knows he's doomed and he doesn't want to be a liability to his companions. I admire his courage.

Following his fellow swordsman's wish, Baurus takes up the torch – as I do – and leads the way out of the chamber. After a few minutes walking, we reach a door with carved letters on its front, indication "Sanctum". Without a word, Baurus unlocks it and leads us through.

Behind the door we find a large rectangular chamber, with a fleet of stairs descending in its middle. As soon as we reach the bottom of the steps, we discover an iron gate on our right, sealed shut. The wounded Blade swears

**« Dammit! The gate is barred from the other side! A trap! »**

**« What about that side passage back there? »** Asks the Emperor, pointing to a small archway across the wall on our left.

**« Worth a try. Let's go! »**

We run to the passage only to find a small room with no issue.

**« It's a dead end! »** Exclaims Baurus, before recovering his calm. « **What's your call Sire? »**

The Emperor is about to answer when a cry from the wounded man draws our attention.

**« They're behind us! Wait here Sire! »** At these words I take up my bow, notching an arrow and aiming it at the opening. « **Wait here with the Emperor! Guard him with your life! »** He cries to me before running out to meet the enemy.

As soon as the two men have left the room, cries start echoing from just outside the threshold. Judging by the noise, the attackers must be at least four. A shriek of pain rings out. Three now. Something heavy falls against the wall outside. One more down.

Although I have a clear view of the entrance to the room, I can see none of the fighting. I can only assume that means it's going on somewhere further on the right. As if to prove me wrong, the wounded Blade wanders in sight, just outside the entrance, fighting off two enemies. I take careful aim at one of them but at the instant I loose my arrow the other one gives the Blade a blow to the throat with his mace. His victim immediately falls limp to the floor. As he kneels down to deal with the unconscious soldier, I throw my bow and unsheathe Renault's katana, then run at him.

However, I am too late. I see him draw a knife and slit the Blade's throat, laughing. Beside him the one I shot is writhing in pain and trying to tear the arrow from his left shoulder. As I close in, I step on the wounded man's throat, rendering him unconscious, then zero in on the murderer. I deal him a savage diagonal blow which he avoids only by throwing himself to the side. Without leaving him time to get up, I strike at him once again and this time I get him. My blade sinks into his arm, making him drop his weapon. Taking advantage of his pain, I aim a kick at the arm I just wound him and – as he cries out in pain – slide behind him, kick up the knife from the floor, catch it left-handed and thrust it into his throat.

At this moment, Baurus comes running up, his clothes covered in blood and chasing another figure. I leap onto the man but he punches me in the stomach, winding me completely, and heads right for the Emperor. Who is waiting for him. As the man draws his arm back to strike, the old man steps forward, plunging his sword into the killer's armpit, severing the artery.

Relieved, Baurus runs back to the fight, a few of the attackers being still alive, while I make sure the Emperor is okay. As I approach, he addresses me in a weary tone.

**« I can go no further. »** Indeed, he seems tired in the extreme, almost like an undead. « **You alone must stand against the Prince of Destruction and his mortal servants. »** What? What the hell are you saying? What's this about a Prince of Destruction? « **He must not have the amulet of Kings! » **At this the old man's face changes, as though a mask was sliding, revealing the true person below. He looks dead frightened. But I though he said he feared not death? « **Take the Amulet**. » He presses his glowing red amulet into my hands. « **Give it to Jauffre. He alone knows where to find my last son. Find him, and close shut the jaws of Oblivion. »**

I stare at him, dumbstruck. In my hands lies the greatest symbol of royalty! What am I to do with it? And why did he give it to me? I'm no hero! I'm just a dangerous young woman who once was the greatest assassin of her time. Then my pragmatism takes over. I bow to the monarch and turn to join Baurus in his fight.

At that moment, a part of the wall behind the Emperor slides back and an assassin jumps out, leaping at the old man. I start to cry out but it's too late: his mace shatters the ruler's skull, killing him outright. He then turns to me with a jeering smile.

**« Stranger, you chose a bad day to take up with the cause of the Septims. »**

Furious, I take the short sword I took from Captain Renault's body and throw it with all my might at the killer. It hits him full in the face, breaking his nose into pieces and sending him flying back into the wall. In the same move, I close in on him and plunge the katana in his belly, tearing at his insides. He slides against the wall, his blood smearing its surface with dark red.

I turn to see Baurus running in. He at once takes in what has happened and runs to the Emperor's side, kneeling.

**« No… Talos save us… We've failed. I've failed… »** He sounds almost hysteric. « **The Blades are sworn to protect the Emperor, and now he and all his heirs are dead. » **Suddenly, he looks at me, as if remembering something. « **The Amulet! Where's the Amulet of Kings? It wasn't on the Emperor's body! »**

**« The Emperor gave it to me. »** I tell him, showing him the Amulet.

**« Strange. »** He says, giving me an inquiring look. « **He saw something in you. Trusted you. » **He pauses. « **They say it's the Dragon Blood that flows through the veins of every Septim. They see more than lesser men. »** He clears his throat. « **The Amulet of Kings is a sacred symbol of the Empire. Most people think of the red Dragon Crown, but that's just jewelry. The Amulet has power. Only a true heir of the Blood can wear it, they say. He must have given it to you for a reason. Did he say why? »**

**« I must take it to Jauffre »** I answer.

**« Jauffre? »** Baurus looks astonished at this. « **He said that? Why? »**

**« There is another heir. »**

**« Nothing I ever heard about. »** The look of astonishment on his face widens at the thought. Then he masters himself again. « **But Jauffre would be the one to know. He's the Grandmaster of my Order. » **Grandmaster of the Blades huh? That Jauffre must be some impressive guy. « **Although you may not think so to meet him. He lives quietly as a monk at Weynon Priory, near the city of Chorrol. »**

**« How do I get there? »** I ask.

**« First you need to get out of here. Through that door must be the entrance to the sewers, past the locked gate. That's where we were heading. It's a secret way out of the Imperial City.** **Or it was supposed to be a secret, »** he adds bitterly. « **Here. You'll need this key for the last door into the sewers. »**

He hands me a metal key, small and ancient-looking. I thank him, but want to know more about the way they were supposed to take. Who knows, there might be more assassins waiting there.

**« The sewers? »**

**« There are rats and goblins down there… but from what I've seen of you, I'm guessing you are an experienced scout. Am I right? »**

**« Actually, no, »** I answer. « **In fact, I'm a Darkblade, an assassin specialized in magic. »**

**« Really? I would never have guessed. Still, I don't think you'll have any trouble with rats and goblins. »**

**« After the sewers, then what? »** I ask, not wanting to think too much about the problems I had with goblins and rats earlier on.

**« You must get the Amulet to Jauffre »** he answers urgently. « **Take no chances, but proceed to Weynon Priory immediately. Got it? »**

**« Yes, I understand. »** In fact, I do. I understand this might be a chance for pardon, and for a new life. A very tempting opportunity.

**« Good. »** says Baurus contentedly. « **The Emperor's trust was well placed. »**

He starts walking away. I call out after him.

**« What about you? What will you do? »**

**« I'll stay here to guard the Emperor's body, and make sure no one follows you. »** he answers, his face set with determination. « **You'd better get moving, »** he adds. « **May Talos guide you. By the way, thanks for recovering Captain Renault's sword. I'll see that it is given a place of honor in the hall of the Blades. »** He stretches out his hand for the katana.

Reluctantly, I hand over the weapon. He fastens it to his back then nods at time, giving me the signal for departure. I step into the room where the assassin came from and, after taking a few turns, find the door to the sewers. I open it and enter.

* *

My God these sewers are disgusting! It stinks down here! Notwithstanding the rats, goblins and other creepy-crawlies that lurk in this foul place, there's no light. I really hope I'll be out soon.

I walk in these sewers for what seems like hours, my clothes covered in fungus, dirt and rubbish. At last, I see a small light at the end of the tunnel (no, not the one you're thinking of, sorry!) and rush towards it. I open the last gate that stands between me and freedom, and walk out into the glorious sunshine. Oh, how good it is to feel the sun on my face and hear the birds sing and feel the wind after all those long years in prison!

This is a new beginning!


End file.
